FIG. 12 shows a prior-art cable connector. This cable connector 90 includes a plurality of female contacts 93, each of which is shaped like a tuning fork, in an electrically insulative housing 91. The female contacts 93 are press-fit into the housing 91, with the longitudinally central portion 93d (referred to as "fixed portion") of each female contact being retained and fixed in the housing 91, and in a crimping portion 93c which is provided at the rear end (or leg portion) of each female contact, the core wire 95a of a corresponding shielded cable 95 is crimped. In this condition, the shielded cables 95 extend outward through a cover 92, which is provided at the rear of the housing 91. The forwardly extending fork portion of each female contact 93 comprises a pair of resilient arms 93a and 93b, which can undergo outward elastic deformation in the space provided between the outer edges of the resilient arms 93a and 93b and the internal walls of the housing 91.
Another connector 96, which is matable with this cable connector 90, comprises a plurality of male contacts 98 aligned in a row in an electrically insulative housing 97 as shown in the figure. When this matable connector 96 is fitted to the cable connector 90 as shown by arrow A in the figure, the male contacts 98 come through the front opening 91a of the cable connector 90 into the internal cavity of the housing 91, where the female contacts 93 are positioned. In this insertion, each male contact 98 entering the space between the resilient arms 93a and 93b of a corresponding female contact 93 deforms these arms elastically outwardly, creating resiliency therein, and the resulting resilient forces act to retain the male contact 98 in the female contact 93 firmly for a secure electrical connection.
In this construction of the cable connector, it is important to make the resilient arms 93a and 93b long enough to acquire a sufficient resiliency for the firm connection of the male and female contacts only from the elastic deformation caused by the insertion of the male contact 98. In addition, the female contact 93 must include the fixed portion 93d, which is used for fixing the female contact 93 to the housing 91, and the crimping portion 93c, which is used for connecting the female contact 93 to the core wire 95a of a shielded cable 95, as mentioned above. As a result, the female contact 93 tends to be lengthened in design and may present a problem of the cable connector 90 being elongated and enlarged in construction.